ThunderClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Thunderclan... I sat on the highrock watching the clan eat the prey the warriors have brought back,I see Spottedfern come towards me with a sad face."What's wrong Spottedfern?" I ask her as she comes into earshot. "It's Rainfoot,she was found dead in the forest." Spottedfern tells her. "What? How did she die?" I ask shocked "I found bites on her neck too clean for a fox,bear,or badger and she smelled only like mud. Someone must have rubbed mud on her to cover their own scent." Spottedfern answered FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfern silently mourned for Rainfoot. Rainfoot had been her sister, and she sespected highly that a cat from RiverClan had killed her. For one of the Riverclan cats, Fishwave, had always hated her. Spottedfern unshealthed her claws, but remembered, even if she did know for sure who had killed her sister, she didn't know how to fight.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) "Who could have killed Rainfoot? It looks like someone has been trying to kill her many times because of those multiple bites I have found near her neck,it was hidden by long thick fur." ''I wondered to myself. As I go to sleep in the leader's den I fall into a deep sleep.I find myself in a dark place I see a bright light up ahead and run towards it,I arrive in a green meadow filled with flowers,prey,and cats. "''I must be in Starclan." ''I thought. "Firestar! Firestar!" a familiar voice calls to me. I turn around and see my old best friend Bubblepaw and my former leader Spiderstar. "Spiderstar,Bubblepaw why have you brought me here?" I ask them. "We have brought you here to warn you of murderers in the clans,they have mudered cats that have seen something that they shouldn't have seen." Spiderstar explains to her. "Do you know who are the murderers?" Firestar askes him hopefully. "We know only one cat,it is Fishwave he has killed Rainfoot from telling you what happened near the Riverclan border." Spiderstar responds from licking his paw. "Yup It was Fishwave! I knew he wasn't all nice and kind he has an evil side too! " Bubblepaw says. I find myself kicking my moss everywhere and I go to Spottedfern's den and tell her about what Spiderstar and Bubblepaw told me. Spottedfern and I go to Windclan to tell Spottedstar about Rainfoot's death and Spiderstar telling me about murderers in the clans. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhiker mourned for Rainfoot. She was scared about Rainfoot's death. Would the killer come after her newborn kits!? 01:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Silverwhisker saw Silverstar of Riverclan come in and tail to Firestar about someone killing her medician cat. 19:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "We lost Rainfoot,Silverstar lost her medicine cat,what next? All we know that the murderer or murderers cover their victim with mud to hide their own scent." Firestar thought to herself. "Icewing! Gather some warriors and sniff every square inch of our territory,we need to know who the murderers are before they kill someone else again" I shout to Icewing our deputy. 19:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) "Fallingtail, Songbird, Rockclaw, and Tigerleap get over here now! Search for any signs of Rainfoot's killer." We searched and seached but all we found was a piece of muddy fur. The sun was going down and we headed back to camp. , 20:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Icewing reported back to camp and said they found nothing of the murderer but a piece of muddy fur. "Icewing tomorrow,we go to all the clans and ask if anymore of their cats have been murdered and we'll see the bites on their necks to see if it is the same." I told to Icewing in my den. 20:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) We went to the other clans to ask about the murdered cats. In Windclan Bluefern and Runningleap died. In Shadowclan Oakbranch had died. They were all covered in mud and had many bit marks on their neck. Icewish 00:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) "Icewing I think there is a murderer in each clan." I whispered to Icewing as we walk back to camp. "You may be right,the murderers might be killing cats who maybe saw something they shouldn't have seen.The murderers might be planning something against the clans." she whispered back 00:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) When we came back to camp we were welcomed with a shrill scream. I saw Stormeye's body on the ground, his pelt covered in mud. "Who could have done this!?!" Yelled Firestar. I saw a black cat race into the bushes. I told Firestar. She ordered a patrol to find any clues about the murderer. We came back with the same results as last time. "Icewing come with me to go to all the clans again,we must tell them about a black cat and we leaders and medicine cats should go to the Moonpool to ask Starclan about the murderers.These murderers are smart and must know our every move." I whispered to Icewing while we shared a rabbit. "Firestar! Firestar! Larkwing is dead! Goldenheart and Cedarbark found her dead!" Aspenpaw yelled to Firestar running into camp. Firestar and Icewing followed Aspenpaw where Goldenheart and Cedarbark found Larksong.I asked Goldenheart and Cedarbark if they say anyone and they said they saw a black cat run away from the territory. "Icewing! We must leave now and tell the leaders and medicine cats to go to the Moonpool,we can not have another warrior lost." I meowed to Icewing When we went to the other clans they told us they saw a dark brown,a white,and black cat run away when they found a kit,an elder and an apprentice dead. 01:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) "They could be rouges." I said. "No, they are too smart to be rouges. They know our every move. They must be clan cats." Said Firestar. The leaders came back with no clear awnser from Starclan. "Every warrior will be questioned. They will not get away with this." Said Firestar. Firestar and I questioned all of them but we found nothing. Icewish 01:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I walk out of camp and go near the Moonpool,I hear voices out of the clan territories and I see Hawkclaw of Shadowclan,Whitetooth of Windclan and...Blackheart! "''Why is-' Blackheart,Hawkclaw,and Whitetooth are the murderers!!" ''I gasped and thought to myself. 02:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I knew Firestar was worryed about something. I just don't know what. Icewish 02:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) "No! Yellowkit is dead!" I yowled. I looked down at my kit. His gray fur was covered in mud. "How could someone kill him? He was just a kit!" I mewed. I mourned heavily for him. 18:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I hear Silverwhisker yowl that Yellowkit is dead,I run outside of my den and towards Yellowkit's body.I sniffed him and could smell a trace of someone's scent,a familiar one. "''Fishwave!" ''I unsheathed my claws and gripped the earth. 18:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhisker mourned for her kit for days. She refused to eat. Firestar vowed to kill the murderer of the kit. Icewish 22:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Soon, one of silverwhisker's kits made her eat by yowling "Mother, PLEASE eat! We are hungry!" 14:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker As dusk came I saw Blackheart slip out of camp through the dirtplace,as I sniffed the air I can tell he is going near the Moonpool again so I followed him.There near the Moonpool I saw ''"Blackheart,Hawkclaw,Whitetooth,Fishwave! and some rogues?!" I quickly,quietly ran back to camp and came back through the dirtplace, I saw Icewing come out of the warrior's den and towards the dirtplace.When she came out I ran towards her and told her what I saw near the Moonpool. She gasped and was shocked. "We must have a battle with Riverclan to avenge Yellowkit's death." I told her. 17:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I was shocked to know that Blackheart was working for Bloodclan and met with the Dark Forest cats,but I knew he was evil ever since his father Darkheart got killed by Spiderstar to stop him from completing his evil plans. "Icewing,we must get Blackheart and the other cats away from the clans or we will have to kill them." I meowed to Icewing as I went into my den. "There shouldn't be anymore dead cats.If there is we'll kill them to stop them from murdering more innocent cats and kits." I briefly told Icewing eyes closed. 01:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) "Yes Firestar."I said. Whitetooth,Blackheart,Hawkclaw,and Fishwave. Now we can trust no one... Icewish 02:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfern padded slowly through the forest. Fishwave has killed to many cats!(Spottedfern doesn't know there is more than one murderer yet.) Rainfoot, Yellowkit, and so many others had to be avenged. At that moment, something ruslted in the bushes behind her. She bristled, and Fishwave, Blackheart, Whitetooth, and Hawkclaw came out. "Blackheart, why are we wasting our time with the apprentice?" asked Whitetooth "master told me to kill this one." "Then why bring him here, of all places, to kill him?" "Master told me that we would meet our next victim here." Spottedfern stepped back, ready to run, but Fishwave's amber eyes fell upon her. "My friends, meet our next victim." Spottedfern ran. Aspenpaw broke free and fled after her. "No, Aspenpaw!" Spottedfern gasped. "They will catch up to me. Run to camp and ell Firestar what's happening." Aspenpaw turned and raced back to camp, but the murderers didn't follow him. Thanks StarClan their attention is focused on me. Spottedfern thought. She turned to face her death, fur bristling, but mind filled with hope that she wouldn't have to join StarClan tonight. 15:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I saw Aspenpaw rush through the entrance to the camp. "Help! Spottedfern is in trouble. The killers are after her and me!" "Quick! Lionpelt, Icewing, and Gingertail, help Spottedfern!" We then ran off to help Spottedfern. Icewish 15:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay